First Time
by Tightropes to the Sun
Summary: Spin off of JARVIS When Tony said they were going out for dinner, Bruce didn't expect this. Still..if pizza and wine was what was offered who was he to complain? He was on a date with Tony after all. Hinted Science Boyfriends


**A/N: This is kind of a spin off from my story JARVIS. I'm not sure if I'm going to turn this into a short story or just leave it, if you would like me to let me know! **

**I own nothing.**

**P.S; Listen to First time by the Jonas Brothers.**

* * *

Bruce was all about the simple things; he wasn't a hard person to please or keep content, in fact he often found himself frustrated when he was coaxed out of his comfort zone.

So why had he agreed to go out in public with Tony knowing full well that people would be all over him? Well because he liked him.

Really Bruce would probably do anything his friend asked of him, as long as it was within reason and didn't cause too much destruction.

He wanted to keep Tony happy and going along with his plans, regardless of how ridiculous and reckless they were, seemed to do just that. Beside he wasn't afraid to admit that he was excited.

Tony had actually asked him of all people to dinner. They rarely ever got to go out just the two of them and it would a nice change.

Except there was one little problem; Tony couldn't leave the house without the press flashing cameras in his face. Bruce wasn't sure how The Other Guy would handle that. He hated being closed off and confined.

"Tony, "Bruce rubbed his hands together, glancing at his friend through the large mirror. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked.

Pulling up a silk jacket over his shoulders, Tony turned to him with a ragged smile. "Of course big guy, it's good to get out once in a while." He ran his fingers through his hair once to make it seem neater than it actually was.

Bruce felt under dressed. The only nice article of clothing he owned was what Tony had let him bower, he didn't have the time nor legacy to shop for expensive clothing.

He ran a hand over his unshaven face and sighed quietly, "I know but.. " He whispered, lifting his head to meet his friend's eyes as he came to stand before him.

"Don't worry Bruce, "Tony grabbed him gently by the back of the neck, "I won't let anyone upset you. Besides the place I'm planning on taking you is so exclusive it's not even on the register. "

He wondered briefly how if this place was so exclusive Tony had managed to reserve himself a table but the predicament was quickly forgotten as he flashed him a smile.

Bruce seemed to be doing that a lot lately, getting lost in the presence of his friend. He found it difficult to concentrate on anything but the shape of his toned body or the radiant colour of his eyes when they were in the same room together.

More times than not Tony had caught him staring and Bruce had to quickly apologize while trying to hide the blush tracing his pale cheeks.

He couldn't understand it. Since he was a child, Bruce always hid his emotions, he didn't even have to even think twice about it but now just being in the same space as Tony made him want to preach his love to the gods.

"If you say so, "He mumbled after a short while, drawing his hands through his short choppy hair. "How exclusive is exclusive, Tony?"

Said man turned to look at him, his hazel eyes gleaming with knowledge. "The good food critics haven't even been yet, "he looped his arm through Bruce's and tugged him forward, "you'll love it, I promise."

Bruce stumbled after his friend, hoping to catch his footing before he fell into the other man. "How can you be certain of that? We've never been out anywhere before and we hardly ever eat together. " he had to point out as Tony led him up from the lab.

"There's a simply answer to that big guy; "Tony paused as they reached the kitchen and much to Bruce's disappointment dropped his arm. "Because I am Tony Stark."

"Really Tony, a Batman reference?"He smirked and laughed a little as Tony stuck his tongue out at him. "I thought you were more original than that."

"I am. Who do you think gave DC the rights to the catch phrase?"

It didn't even phrase Bruce, Tony's statement. For all he knew he could have very well sold the sentence to DC just for the dragging rights.

Bruce wouldn't put it past him.

Yet a part of him was amused at the very idea. "You're not serious are you?"he asked, leaning against the counter as he watched his friend.

Tony took an old bottle of scotch from the cupboard and pulled out two glasses, "Of course not. If I had I would have made the comic about Iron Man, not a man who found his hero because of his fear of bats. " he dismissed the ordeal with a wave of his hand.

Bruce wanted to say that there had been a lot more than just the fear of Bats that had opted Bruce Wayne to putting the cape and cowl on for the first time but decided against it.

Having an argument with Tony was pointless, his quick words and wit were no match for Bruce. He could barely keep up with him when they were just talking.

He looked up as Tony placed a glass in front on him, already started on his own. "Drink up bud. "Bruce hesitated for a moment before raising the glass to his lips and taking a small sip.

The alcohol left a small flame in his stomach but other than that it didn't offer much. Bruce never understood people's strong desire to drink, it had never been proven a helpful cooping tool. His father had nearly made himself mad and Tony at times was someone completely different when he was drinking.

Having been distracted by Tony and the drink, Bruce had just now noticed the plates set up on the island. "Why is there a place setting? I thought you said we were going out. "he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tony smirked at him, leaning forward on his elbows. "We are. We're out of the lab aren't we?" He laughed softy and patted him on the cheek, "I thought you might enjoy being alone where no one can hound us." He explained.

Bruce froze in shock, his face flushing a beat red. "You did this for me?" He asked, flabbergasted.

Tony flashed him a look of amusement and nodded, "Of course Big Guy, I meant when I said I wanted you to be comfortable here. " he answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

He didn't know what to think. Tony was always doing things like this, no matter what he always went out of his way to make sure Bruce was comfortable. Whether it was stocking the kitchen with his herbal tea or making sure he went to bed at a decent hour, Tony was always there for him.

Bruce felt a little guilty. He hadn't done a thing for his friend since he came to stay with him. If anything he was burden, Tony was always taking care of him.

He dropped his head and frowned lightly. Why was he always a burden for those around him? "Thank you, Tony.." he whispered, keeping his eyes on the table as his friend worked.

Bruce had no idea Tony could cook and found himself a little worried. From what he knew, Pepper was the one who cooked all the meals or order take out when she was to busy to.

What was he getting himself into?

"It's my pleasure, Brucey, besides this will give me the opportunity to prove to Peps that I can actually fend for myself. "Tony gave a nod and stirred the continents on the stove.

_Shit, why do I have to be the victim for his experiment?_

"I'm sure she knows you can take care of yourself Tony, "Although Bruce had a hard time believing it. Tony was dependable on Pepper, he hardly did anything on his own, with the expectation of his suits.

"She seems to think I can't live by myself. "

_With good reason._

"She's just worried, Tony, she cares about you. "Bruce answered, finally looking up to watch what his friend was doing.

Tony's back was to him but he could easily see that the billionaire was throwing an assortment of ingredients into a large pot as they talked. "She needs to stop worrying, I'm fine, she should focus on Rhodey "

Bruce straightened his poise a little, his brown eyes watching Tony's hands. "How are you handling all that anyway?" He asked carefully, knowing full well that this was a touchy subject.

He watched as Tony's shoulders rolled, "I'm fine with it. As long as he keeps her happy I don't care what they do. He can take care of her more than I ever could. "he finished with his work and turned to face him. "I want Pepper to be happy, that's all I ever wanted. " he answered back quietly.

This time it was Bruce who reached over and took Tony's cheek. "She is happy Tony but she still worries about you. I think she will always worry about you. " he mumbled, grinning a little as the playboy's cheeks flushed. "You're like the little brother she never had. "

"Pepper has two brothers. "

"Well you're the ideal brother she always wanted. "

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence once again. A part of him wanted to confess and tell Tony everything but the other half of him was terrified of how he would react. "Uh, Tony, I think you're burning something. "

Sure enough two seconds later the smoke alarm went off, sending the bots in a mad dash to put out the imaginary flame. Bruce sat back and watched, unsure of what to do. Moments latter Dum-E appeared with a fire extinguisher and spread the kitchen top to bottom, getting both Tony and Bruce.

"Stupid bot, you got everything but the stove!" Tony cursed and wiped the goo off his face. Bruce couldn't help but laugh at the situation. "I swear I'm going to turn you into a paper weight. "

Getting up from his seat, Bruce walked over to Tony and pulled out his cell. "Maybe we should just call in for pizza." he suggested, grinning at the glare his friend was shooting him.

"Good idea. " Tony took his glasses and cleaned him before handing them back, "Lets go, we'll clean this up after. "

With a smile, Bruce followed Tony back into the lab. He wasn't one to care about the expensive things anyway, if pizza and wine was the best they could do, Bruce was fine with that.

His heart sped up as Tony took his hand and linked his fingers with his own. "Sorry about that, believe it or not that's not the worst date I've been on. "

_Date?_

"I'm sure you've had worse. "Bruce agreed, settling down on the couch beside him. " If were being honest this is only the second 'date' I've ever been on. "

"Really?"Tony asked, placing his phone on the table in front of him once he was finished ordering.

Bruce nodded, embarrassed. "Betty's been the only person I've dated, I haven't seen anyone other than her."

Tony turned to face him now, his hands resting on his legs. "Well we will have to change that. "He nodded his head as if he'd just confirmed something and smiled.

For the rest of the night, the two of them forgot about the difficulties in their lives and just focused on the cheese pizza and red wine. As the night drew to a close, Bruce laid his head on Tony's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Bruce?" tony mumbled into his subconscious, drawing him in deeper.

"Hm?"

A pause and then, "Never mind. Just sleep big guy. I'll see you in the morning. " Bruce curled closer to Tony as the other man draped a blanket on top of him and before he knew it he was gone from the world.

Unaware to him, Tony rested his chin against his head and wrapped his arms around him. He placed a kiss on the top of his head and whispered,

"Sleep tight Bruce, I love you."


End file.
